Twisted Desire
by Angelic Chocolate Fairy
Summary: Poor old Paul is flying back home to Seattle. He finally realises what Kelly truly is. But nothing prepares him for what happens next -wait a minute- can bad guys fall in love? Especially when he has to focus on training Jack in shifting... R
1. Fireworks and Water Jugs

I stared out of the open window moodily. What is it with girls and 'love'? I seriously don't get it. Why can't they just enjoy the freedom of a fling? First it was Suze and then it was Kelly. How was I supposed to know that she wanted commitment? I was just giving her what she wanted. Well, what I _thought_ she wanted anyway. Obviously I screwed up that one pretty badly as well. It's a good thing I'm not as emotionally attached as I could have been. It was a bit of fun. That's all.

Well I think that's what it was anyway. It started off like that. She wasn't exactly the hardest girl to get if you know what I mean. If anything she was a bit of a slut. Which explains a lot about her and that mindless surfer that knocked her up at some point during my college course. Apparently it's 'true love'. Bullshit. There's no such thing. People just made up the concept to make them feel less scared about getting old.

I'm just going to be one of those old guys in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursing home. You know the kind. Pretty much like how my grandpa ended up. But I'm starting to think that that isn't such a bad way to end up after all. I mean, he hasn't done that bad for himself. Sure he messed with power that ended up consuming his soul. It could've been worse. He could have worked at one of those little donut stools and been safe. But would he have had nearly as much fun? He gets a freaking' home nurse to cater for his every need for crying out loud!

That's why I've decided that I'm going to move back home to Seattle. Maybe this way I can finally do something for that idiotic brother of mine. Maybe teach him how to survive in this world. Now that my little Suze-scheme failed, I might as well tell him that he's also a shifter as well. It'll be fun to have a new apprentice.

"Would you like anything from the food cart sir?" asked a pretty blonde girl. She looked about a year or two older than me. I threw her a mischievous grin knowing that she'd melt on the spot. I'm not an idiot. I know I'm hot.

"What would you recommend?" I replied, deliberately spilling my drink in the process. No need to ask why.

"Oh well, they say that the on-flight water is excellent." She informed me with a cheeky smile. I immediately lost interest after that. She was way too easy for my liking. Look at what happened when I took a chance on Kelly.

"Water's fine." I told her, more harshly than I'd intended. She looked slightly taken aback by my tone and immediately stopped fiddling with her ridiculously gelled hair. She practically threw the drink and towels at me after that. _Women. _

Dabbing the water seemed kind of pathetic to me. I couldn't be bothered to complain though. What would be the point? One more point to the world of screwed up me.

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting there?"

I didn't even bother to look up. It was just some other blonde bimbo sent to distract me from my misery. Why can't they have decent in-flight movie?

"I'll answer that when you apologise for making me tidy up this." I said pointing in the direction of my wet pull-out table.

"Whatever idiot. I only came over here to get away from that freaky guy that keeps asking me for my number. But seeing as you want to get all sexist on me as well, how about I break every bone in your body if you ever talk to me like that again?" she asked sweetly.

_That _got my attention. My eyes immediately shot up to look at the person that was standing beside me. And boy had I made a fatal mistake. She was gorgeous, and not a bit flight-attendant-y.

_Way to ruin your chance with her,_ I thought moodily. She continued to glare at me levelly with her icy blue eyes. I took a moment to take in her profile more fully. She had long hair the colour of amber. And the most perfect –

"Are you going to let me sit down or not?" she asked again, this time more rudely. It wasn't really a question. More like a command.

I snapped out of my hypnotic state long enough to flash her -what I knew was a dazzling smile. She just rolled her eyes in return. Not even a flicker of flirting. Not for a second. Well that's certainly a first. Not even Suze could resist flirting with me in the beginning.

"Sure sweetheart." I said in my smoothest voice. It usually got the girls swooning. She however pushed past me without a glance.

"Call me 'sweetheart' again and I'll be forced to injure you. Permanently." She replied as she did up her safety belt.

"Sounds good to me."

Nothing.

"What's your name?"

_Nothing._

"Where are you travelling to?"

Yet again, a big fat _nothing._

Then finally an answer:

"Kindly stop asking me stupid questions."

She didn't even bother to look at me! I watched in shock as she snatched a book out of her duffle bag and began to read it. I had never been more shocked in all my life. First she rejected me and then she ignores me. Is that some new kind of girly trick designed to entice innocent –well okay, bad- guys to like a girl? Cause it sure as hell doesn't work. Much. Well, okay maybe it did a little.

That is my defence for my next actions. I snatched her book off her and began to flip through the pages.

"Interesting." I muttered without looking at the pages. She tried to take a swipe at me.

"HEY! Give that back you pervert!" she yelled angrily. I ignored her struggles.

"How is reading a book perverted?" I asked curiously. She gave me an I-hope-you-drop-dead stare. Which is kind of ironic given my choice of career. Ghost exorcisor extraordinaire.

"Just give it back okay?" she repeated sounding very –for lack of a better word- pissed.

"Only if you answer a question." I told her with an evil grin. She stopped fighting for the book and slumped back into her seat.

"Fine. What is it?"

"What is what?" I echoed just to annoy her. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"The question you dickhead." I arched an eyebrow in mock disapproval of her bad language.

"What's your name?" I asked with a smirk. I hate smirking; I just can't seem to stop myself sometimes though. It's like a bad habit I can't get rid of.

"Kali Brookes. Now give me back my book you arsehole!" she hissed. I thought about that for a minute. _Kali. _It's funny, but I actually kind of liked it. It suited her. Dark goddess and all that jazz. She seemed a night person.

"No. One more question." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Fine. But this is the final question. After this I'm calling the flight attendant to move you."

"_You're _going to get the flight attendant to move _me_?" I repeated in disbelieve. She nodded with an-oh-so-very-mock-tragic expression on her face. I could tell she was making fun of me.

"Yep. It shouldn't be too hard. I saw you putting the moves on her earlier. She doesn't seem to like you very much does she?" she finished with an evil smile.

Oh yeah, smooth going Paul Slater. Now the girl thinks you're some serial womaniser or something –

Wait a minute. _She was watching me?_

"Last question I swear. Where are you getting off after this flight? Like, where are you staying?" I asked in a rush before I talked myself out of it. She gave me a stern look.

"I'm staying with my auntie in south Seattle."

"But where?" I pressed losing my patience. She grabbed the book out of my hand.

"We agreed on two questions. That would make three. If you're really that desperate to stalk me then do what normal people do."

"And may I ask what it is that 'normal people do'?" I sighed, realising I'd made myself sound like some weird stalker.

"Look me up in the phone book. Now if you don't mind I would really like to finish this book."

Why is it that all the complicated ones seem so God damn perfect?

_**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter of my 'Good Paul' fic. Not that he's good. That'd take all the fun away from him. I'm just not portraying him as an evil-Suze-kidnapping-demon-from-hell. Hope you liked it! **_

_**As this is my first Paul fic please tell me how bad it sucks. Cause if it's truly awful I won't continue it for the sake of the good Paul fics on this site. Lol. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Now all you have to do is – um……well you know the drill. **_


	2. Defining Moments

Little brothers suck. I'm completely serious. One minute they're acting like they hate you and the next they're begging you for help. And yes, maybe I am kind of hard on Jack. He isn't exactly the worst kid in the world. Not the living world anyway. The world of the dead is a totally different ball game. Me and Suze learnt how to take care of ourselves. We had to. We both had our own reasons for having to work alone. Jack just isn't cut out for it. He's the sort of guy that would run around defending puppy dogs if he thought it'd stop them getting fleas. He's harmless in the extreme. This is why he needs me to teach him to be…..well me I guess.

"I'm not doing it." Jack replied stubbornly. He was more confident than last time I'd seen him. Trust Suze to have that effect on him.

"Yes you are. I came back from Carmel to help you out, and I'm not about to have that trip wasted." I informed him diplomatically. He just stared at me with disbelieve etched on his face.

"No. You came back from Carmel because Suze hated you and then Kelly ditched you for that surfer guy. You don't care about me. You never did." He sniffed determinedly. I _almost_ felt sorry for the little fella. Okay, maybe I did. I was wrong to not tell him about the shifter thing till now. So what? The point is that I'm attempting to build bridges. Plus I have nowhere else to go.

"Why do you always have to bring her up?" I asked tiredly. Jack got up and started sorting stuff out around the kitchen. Mom and dad had gone to Tenerife for the week. Leaving us to 'bond'. With a fully qualified baby-sitter of course. They didn't trust me all that much.

"Suze or 'Kelly the Barbie Doll'?" he asked innocently. I ignored the jibe and continued with my little sales pitch. Jack becomes my apprentice and I'll buy him a pet tarantula. Fair deal.

"Look I don't have time for this okay."

"On your busy wallowing-in-your-own-self-pity weekend? Of course." I threw him an icy glare. Unfortunately he was looking in a cupboard and didn't see it.

"Fine. If you're really so uninterested in your 'gift' from hell then I'll just leave. I have much better things to be doing then hanging around with my geeky little brother."

I knew as soon as I said it that I'd been way harsh. But once it'd been done I couldn't change it. I saw the raw emotion in his eyes as he stood there staring at me helplessly. I shouldn't have called him 'geeky'. He always took stuff like that to heart. Why do I always screw stuff up so bad?

I tried to cover up some of my discomfort by helping put away the last of the dishes. Trust Jack to make stuff difficult for me again. _Brothers._

"Why do you always have to be the same?" he asked softly. I arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. Throwing the towel onto the side I slid back onto a bar stall and remained silent. When he didn't elaborate I felt the need to prompt him. He isn't the most perceptive kid.

"Um, maybe because this is who I am? What's the deal?" was my intelligent attempt at pursuing the subject. I have a funny feeling that it doesn't sound nearly as caring as it does in my head. Stupid 'snob' genes.

"Always mean. Always ignoring me. Always perfect." he whispered. I stared at him in mild disbelieve. He has _got_ to be kidding me. _Perfect! _Yeah, I'm so perfect. That's why mum and dad sent me to boarding school at the age of six. That's why every girl I go out with ends up hating me. Because I'm so _perfect._ Why didn't I think of that?

"I try my best." Was my witty reply. Jack just shook his head in disgust and walked off.

Brilliant. Now I'd alienated not only my girlfriend but my little bro. Great going considering I've only been back for around two hours. It takes most people a month to do that kind of damage. But not me. I jumped off the stall and threw myself in front of the TV. Flicking through the channels I realised something. I've scared off every single person that ever tried to get close to me. Even people that just wanted to help like Suze and Father Dominic. They're all gone.

It was then that I noticed something large and yellow on the floor. The phone book. I snatched it up without even thinking about what the hell I was getting myself into.

"_Brookes." _I mumbled to myself senselessly. It was no good though. There were at least thirty in this area alone. I started as I heard Jack spring back into the room, his previous anger forgotten.

"Paul, my friend's here!" he yelled joyfully. He was obviously excited about it. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you mean your baby-sitter?" I muttered with a smirk. He ignored me and rushed outside to call someone in.

Sometimes I really do believe in fate.

**A/N: la la la la la. I updated! Yay I'm so proud! hehehe.**

**Let's all guess who walked in the room at that exact moment (except me of course. That'd be kind of pointless as I already KNOW. Lol) Dun Dun Dun!**

**All ya have to do is read and review! And seeing as you've already read it (or pretended too) there's only one thing left that you can do……………………….**

**But I'll leave you guys to figure those riddles out. Lol.**


End file.
